Insanity II: The Psychopathy Continues
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: Even after the whole incident, Insanity still lurks inside.. And with that insanity.. People are still being murdered.. Will Gumball, finally end this madness? Or will insanity finally win.. (RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)
1. Costume killing

**Oh hey look at that! A sequel to Insanity! Hooray?**

 **Yeah that's right, Insanity is back!**

 **Well, as a sequel.**

 **Quick explaining.**

 **So, I thought about that whole 'police' ordeal that supposedly happened and what some were questioning about in the reviews section.**

 **Well good news!**

 **I'm going to have this based around that! And other stuff too of course!**

 **With that said, onto the first chapter!**

 **But quick warning. THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOME SPOLIERS/REFERENCES TO THE LAST STORY. If you haven't read the first one and you don't understand what's going on, well then just read the first one. Also, blood and violence.**

 **Okay now onto the chapter enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Psychopath.

Gumball never liked this word very much, as it often reminded him of what was inside. Insanity.

After the whole school incident, everything was back to normal for everyone.

Or.. Was it?..

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, in the bright cheery town of Elmore.

The Watterson children were heading to the mall, ready for the day that they planned, or well, Gumball and Darwin planned.

"Ugh.. Remind me again why you're here?.." Gumball had a look of annoyance on his face, as Anais was also tagging along with them.

"Daisy's going to be at the mall today, and she's going to be signing autographs and taking photos! You know I can't miss my opportunity!" She said, glaring at him.

"Hey calm down, we're having fun today remember?"

Darwin managed to stop them from arguing, and they continued on their way.

"Hey look it's a billboard poster for that new movie!"

Gumball pointed at the board, which showed a poster for a movie called 'The Massacre'.

"The Massacre? Isn't that a scary movie?" Darwin asked.

"Is it like The Screamening?.." Anais had a look of worry on her face, as she remembered the terrible image she saw from that movie, which she remembered also giving her nightmares.

"I don't know, I haven't seen any trailers. From what I heard online, it's about a guy killing everybody." Gumball said, shrugging.

"Huh. Sounds oddly familiar to this week." Anais said.

Gumball groaned miserably, knowing what she was referencing.

"Please don't remind me.."

"Oh, sorry."

"So you want to see that movie?" Darwin asked.

Gumball thought, before nodding.

"Yeah. It sounds interesting."

Darwin had a look of concern, as he thought about the new killing ideas Gumball could learn just seeing that movie.

"Uh.. Maybe you shouldn't.."

Gumball sighed, noticing Darwin's worry.

"Darwin I'm not going to kill anymore. You know that by now. I just want to see that movie because it sounds interesting."

They finally arrived at the mall, and Anais immediately squealed in delight apon seeing 'Daisy', which was just a guy dressed up in a Daisy costume.

"Hi everyone! It's your friend Daisy!"

"Do we have to?..." Gumball asked miserably.

"I guess.. You know what'll happen if we don't.." Darwin said.

They both sighed, and lead their sister to the giant donkey.

"Oh well who do we have here?"

"Hi Daisy! It's really great to meet you!" Anais greeted, excitement on her face.

Darwin noticed Gumball about to leave, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Hey just wait, it'll be over okay?"

Gumball sighed, and stayed.

Anais continued to talk to Daisy, until the man in the suit was getting tired of this.

"Uh.. Say.. I have to go to the potty! Wait here, okay?"

"Okay!"

'Daisy' left to the 'bathroom', which was actually a storage closet.

"Wait.. That's not a bathroom.."

Anais went to the room and opened it, only to find a man taking off the Daisy head, who looked to be thirty years old.

Seeing her, he glared.

"Hey! No peeking in here you brat! Scram!"

Gumball and Darwin noticed the sorrow and unhappiness on Anais's face, as she came back.

"Anais what's wrong?" Darwin asked.

She sighed, and began to explain.

"Daisy went to a storage room, and I was wondering why she went there instead of the bathroom like she said.. But I saw this guy dressed as her.. And he told me 'No peeking in here you brat! Scram!'.."

Darwin patted her on the shoulder with sympathy.

"It's okay."

Gumball noticed the man leaving the room, and going to the bathroom.

A bit miffed, he began to follow him in, which Darwin and Anais didn't see.

"Ugh.. Where did I put that stupid water.."

The man grumbled, as he dug into his bag for water to drink.

Gumball peeked from behind the stall doorway, ideas on how to kill the guy filling his mind.

Realizing this, he quickly shook the thoughts out.

 _No! I said I wouldn't kill anymore!_

But the ideas were too great for him to ignore, and he instantly went into insanity mode.

He looked over at the bag, which had plenty of things in it.

The man went into a stall, and began to use the bathroom.

Gumball sneakily went to the bag and searched it, as his eyes turned gray and lifeless.

 _Body colone? No. Razer blade? Maybe.. Aha!_

He pulled out a jack knife, knowing just what to do with it.

The man came out of the stall, and noticed him there.

"Hey brat! Get out of my stuff you little-"

Gumball grabbed the man by the shirt and pulled him a little closer, holding the knife to his neck.

"K-Kid?.. W-What-"

"Shut up."

"H-Huh.."

The knife went closer, almost digging into the man's flesh.

"I said shut up."

The man whimpered, and quickly shut up.

"Now tell me," Gumball lifted the knife away from the man's neck, which relieved the man greatly.

"You said my sister was a brat?.."

The man raised his eyebrow, before remembering Anais from earlier.

"W-Wait.. You saw that?!"

Gumball put the knife closer again.

"I'm not playing around. Answer me."

The man stuttered, not knowing what to do.

"I.. Uh.."

Gumball finally gave up, and went straight into killing the man.

He threw the man towards the stalls, banging the man's head onto the door, while also covering the man's mouth so nobody else could hear his screams.

The man tried to scream louder, his throat getting raw from all the screaming.

Finally, Gumball stabbed the jack knife into him, and did this cycle over and over.

The man continued to scream, until he finally gone limp.

Gumball smiled, and threw the man's body head first into the toilet, landing it with a big Ker plunk.

He then dropped the knife, and quickly cleaned off the blood stains on his hands and face, then left the bathroom, his eyes now back to normal.

Seeing him, Darwin sighed in relief.

"Oh Gumball there you are.. I thought you got bored and ran off.."

"What? No. I just went to the bathroom for a sec." Gumball said, sounding normal as could be.

"Oh, okay. Well come on, let's go to the arcade! I hear they have a new machine!" Darwin said excitedly.

The three then went to the arcade.

* * *

"Another day of cleaning.."

The janitor went into the bathroom, and noticed a bag on the floor, its contents scattered about.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" He opened a stall door, and shrieked at what he saw.

In a hurry, the janitor raced out of the room, and ran to anyone he could find.

* * *

 _ **"LEVEL BEAT!"**_

"Huh. Never knew you guys could beat an old school game like Ackk Man." Anais said, as she watched her two brothers play.

"Well we ARE videogame masters." Gumball replied, moving the joystick around.

A sudden yell was heard in the mall, and the three looked over at the center.

The intercom went on, which signaled the coworkers.

 _"Attention all shoppers and mall visitors! Today's special is- Wait WHAT?!"_

They heard another guy speak to the announcer, who sound panicked.

 _"Someone found a dead body in the bathroom?! Wait I'm saying this out loud on the intercom?! EVERYONE EVACUATE!"_

Darwin gave a glare at Gumball, who looked panicked as well.

Noticing this, Gumball faced him with an actual look of panic.

"That wasn't me!"

He then gestured to his clothes.

"If I did it, there would have been blood on my clothes and stuff!"

Believing the lie, Darwin and Anais looked at each other in panic.

A shopkeeper noticed them and quickly grabbed them, running out the door.

"What the heck are you doing?! There's a killer on the lose!"

The four ran out of the mall, as police arrived at the scene.

Gumball looked back at the mall, pretending to be worried, when he actually wasn't.

 _Don't panic Gumball.. You're safe.. They didn't suspect anything.. They don't know you're the one that killed that guy.. You're fine.._

The three went on home, with worry and concern still on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Uh oh, let's hope this doesn't escalate amirite?**

 **Ah you know it's going to escalate.**

 **Anyway that is chapter one! Let me know what you think!**

 **What will happen next? Is Gumball screwed soon? Stay tuned!**


	2. Horror movie at the theatre

**Hey guys! And here is chapter two!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nicole sighed with relief, once seeing the children step inside the house.

"Oh thank goodness you kids are okay.."

Darwin nodded with relief on his face as well.

Nicole looked over at Gumball with a questioning, yet stern expression.

"It wasn't me! There would of been blood on my clothes and stuff if I did it!"

Nicole narrowed her eyes with suspition, before believing the lie like his siblings did.

Richard believed the lie as well, since he was a bit of an idiot.

* * *

The next day, Gumball and Darwin walked down the sidewalk, carrying a backpack with candy and popcorn.

"I hope the movie has a better ending than The Screamening." Gumball said, remembering the terrible ending the last movie had.

"Yeah, me too. I do have to admit, that ending did kinda stink." Darwin said as well, as they continued on their way.

They walked past the mall, which was being closed off by the police.

Seeing the state the building was in, some worry entered Gumball.

The two arrived at the theatre, and paid the ticket person their money.

"Two tickets for The Massacre please."

The woman looked at the two with a curious look on her face.

"You're going into a movie like that?"

Gumball nodded.

"Okay.. Uh.. Enjoy the movie.."

She gave them the tickets, and they went into the movie room.

Sitting in the front row, they put the bag in the third seat, but checked in case Anais was in there like last time.

Seeing no sign of her, they put the bag back down and watched the movie.

A scream was heard in the background, as the title appeared on the screen, written in blood, which dripped down.

The movie opened to a person in high school, named Jacob Bloodyman.

A few kids on the screen laughed at him, and began to push him down and tease him.

 _"Loser!"_

 _"Random guy!"_

 _"Idiot!"_

After a while, he then arrived home, getting angrier by the minute.

Soon, the plot of the movie began.

The character began to go insane, as he used many ways to kill people that made fun of him with just some random objects.

Darwin looked over at Gumball, who was very invested in the movie, and looked to be enjoying the murder scenes way too much.

With worry, he shrugged it off and looked back at the screen, which showed the Jacob character killing a person with a mixer you would normally find in a kitchen.

Intrigued, Gumball watched the scenes, and unfortunately for Darwin, he began to learn more ways to kill, the movie now being like an inspiration for him.

Darwin shrugged this off again, since he knew that his brother stated he would no longer kill anyone ever again, and had been keeping that promise for a while.

Some people in the theater were a bit disturbed by Gumball, questioning the look in his eyes.

"Is that kid okay?.." One whispered.

"Why's he staring at the screen like that?.." Another whispered as well.

Ignoring the comments, Gumball continued to watch with his heart's content.

"Uh.. He just really likes horror movies.." Darwin answered, quieting the people.

The passersby just shrugged, and went back to their seats.

Soon the ending of the movie played, which showed one of the survivors of Jacob's killings throwing knifes at him, while Jacob was dying with a look of shock on his face.

The survivor sighed with relief, knowing the massacre was over.

Soon the scene changed back to the school, the survivor hanging out with his friends.

 _"So you're okay?"_

 _"Yeah.. It's all over.."_

The credits began to play, and the people who were watching began getting up and leaving the theater.

Gumball quickly stood from his seat, with a look of joy on his face.

"Wasn't that movie awesome?" He asked, still joyful.

Darwin shrugged, having a mixed review.

"It was okay."

The two left the theater, the weird look Gumball had now gone, and was replaced with a normal smile.

* * *

Night arose in the town, and everyone was soon going to bed.

"Kids, its time for bed!"

Following their mother's orders, the three Watterson children went up the stairs and got ready for bed.

"So what was the movie like?" Anais asked, as she put on her footsie pajamas.

"Uh.. Not suitable for children.. It had a lot of.. Blood in it.." Darwin replied, trying not to be too specific.

Anais shrugged, expecting that sort of answer.

"Good thing I wasn't there." She said, as she looked for her Daisy toy.

Darwin left to use the bathroom, which left Anais and Gumball alone.

"So you enjoyed the movie?"

Anais finally found Daisy, as she looked over at her brother.

Gumball nodded, the joy on his face returning.

"Heck yes! It was really, really, really good! There was one point where a guy.."

He then went on and described the killings, not noticing the look of horror on her face.

"Then this guy got stabbed in the chest by a mixer from his kitchen.."

Not wanting to hear the rest, she quickly cut him off.

"Stop! No more okay?.."

"Oh okay." He gave a smile, before going to bed.

Darwin came back in, and noticed the fear on Anais's face.

"Anais what happened?.. Was Gumball being creepy again?.."

He stood in front of her, with a look of concern.

"So you know how you didn't tell me the full details?.." She asked.

He nodded, which signaled her to continue.

"Gumball told me everything about it.. Even going so far as describing each bloody scene.. Detail.. By.. Detail.."

Anais stuttered at her words, since scenes like this would frighten a four year old like her.

"He what?!" Darwin had shock on his face, hearing what she said.

Getting onto the top bed, Anais looked at Darwin with a frightened look, before going to sleep.

Darwin sighed, a bit ticked off from this.

He went to Gumball's bed and urged his brother to wake up.

Startled, he woke up, with confusion on his face.

"What?"

"You know what."

"No. I don't know. What is it?"

Darwin sighed, and began to explain.

"Anais told me that you told her everything that happened in the movie. Detail by detail."

Noticing the glare he was getting, Gumball narrowed his eyes a little.

"Dude, she wanted to know how it was, so I told her. Okay?"

"Then WHY on Earth did you tell her in detail?!"

"Hey calm down! This isn't something to get worked up about!"

Darwin sighed, while shaking his head.

"Gumball, you just told a four year old about what happened in a horror movie with each detail. That should be concerning."

"Darwin just stop. If you don't like it, then fine. I won't detail it next time." Gumball said, rolling his eyes with annoyance.

Darwin stepped into his fish bowl, still a bit miffed by his brother's actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There is chapter two! I hope you enjoyed this and let me know what you think!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: COMING SOON.**


	3. Where's the teacher?

**Okay, here's the thing.**

 **This is the remastered/edited version of chapter three.**

 **I honestly didn't like all those errors in the original, so.. Yeah.**

 **Another thing, there's going to be a teacher death in this one.**

 **Hold on, not a canon character. It's just an OC I made for this.**

 **I really don't feel like killing off a bunch of canon characters at the moment, at least not until chapter five.**

 **Alright.. I lied.. :/ A canon teacher DOES die in this one, since that plot hole with them in the last one was SERIOUSLY bugging me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the (remastered/edited) chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _FIRST PERSON POV: GUMBALL_

School. It's not normally a place to find.. _psychopaths_.. Right?

Well... Let's just say if you were that person that thought wrong, well, you're wrong.

It's probably not surprising that it's me.

I mean.. If you're somebody that knows I guess..

After that whole.. 'Incident' at school, it mostly looks like everyone's.. Scared of me..

Not a single teacher ever calls on me to see me panic anymore.. Usually they're the ones panicking if they think about doing that.

Even MISS SIMIAN of all people isn't being an evil witch like usual when it comes to me! That's pretty weird.

I guess people are just trying to keep me on my 'good side'.

Although I really don't understand what everyone's so afraid of! I changed!

To top that off, I even promised I wouldn't kill anyone again! That's got to be SOME sort of progress, right?

Aside from my family and anyone that doesn't know about it, nobody wants ANYTHING to do with me. Like, nothing at all.

It's really frustrating.. But.. I guess I can't blame them.. What I did was pretty scary..

Well, considering all that hostage stuff.

Why can't thing's go back to the way they were?..

I honestly liked it better when there wasn't any death, and when it was just me and Darwin, going on adventures without a care in the world..

Why can't things be like that again?..

* * *

Gumball quietly, yet casually, walked down the hallway, Darwin not at his side at the moment.

Like yesterday, and pretty much every other day, students were being wary of his movements, nearly backing away a little as he silently walked past.

Days like this were pretty harsh, since it seemed almost everyone in school was trying to flat out avoid him.

Arriving at his locker, he noticed Penny at hers, grabbing what she needed for class.

Honestly, Gumball hasn't really spoken to her.

He was still pretty worried about that whole 'hostage' incident, considering Penny was literally one of the prime candidates of being held hostage.

Hesitant, Gumball waved to her, but frowned, noticing she wasn't waving back.

A bit hurt by this, he tried to get her attention.

"Penny?.."

Hearing her name, she turned around, as she shut her locker door.

"Yeah?"

Gumball sighed in relief, grateful that she wasn't flat out ignoring him like everyone else.

"Oh.. I thought you were trying to ignore me for a second there.. I was trying to say hi.."

She smiled, the smile somewhat genuine.

Soon, Penny frowned.

"Gumball.. How come you haven't spoken to me at all recently?.." She questioned, a concerned look on her face.

He sighed, trying to come up with a valid explanation.

"Well... It's just... I thought you probably wouldn't want to talk to me after that whole... Thing last week... I mean.. What I did was pretty scary.. And I thought you would probably hate me.. Or.. Fear me.."

Penny placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him, as she noticed his tears threatening to fall.

"Hey, it's alright.. I would never hate you.. That day's behind us now.. I know you've changed.. Others might not see it, but I do."

"Really?.."

"Yeah."

She then grabbed her things, ready to head to class.

"I'll see you later Gumball. Just remember what I said, okay?"

He nodded, as he went to his class.

* * *

"Alright class, get in your seats. It's time for attendance."

As Gumball entered the room, he noticed a different teacher standing at the desk instead of Miss Simian.

Of course, he also noticed the worried looks on the students' faces, as they moved their desks away from his a few steps.

The teacher was confused by this, but shrugged it off.

With a sigh, Gumball sat down in his seat, still questioning about the teacher's presence.

"My name is Mr. Allards, and I'll be substituting for your teacher today." The teacher, now known as Mr. Allards, explained, as he looked at the chart.

The students looked at each other in surprise, since Miss Simian has never been absent, aside from that day all of the teachers were missing.

Molly raised her hand, confusion on her face.

Mr. Allards looked up, noticing.

"Yes?"

"Is she sick or something?"

He shook his head no in response.

"She's at a teacher's conference all day. Don't worry, she's not sick or anything like that." He said, looking back at the chart to see the names listed.

"Anyway," He put down the paper, and looked back up at the class.

Mr. Allards had a gray, block like head, with squiggles for hair, looking almost like a Lego figure.

His clothes mostly consisted of a black suit, brown shoes, and purple tie.

"Your teacher left an assignment for you guys to do."

The whole class groaned, not wanting to have another pop quiz or surprise test.

"But."

Everyone perked their heads back up, not expecting him to continue.

"Since I'm the teacher today, and you don't look prepared for this kind of work, we'll do something different, more fun." He continued, receiving cries of joy and happiness from the class.

For the rest of the hour, Mr. Allards showed the class better things, such as teaching them about how amusement park rides worked.

The class was listening to the lesson, interested about the topic.

Nobody received any sort of punishment that hour, and no one complained.

It seemed almost like Mr. Allards was like Miss Simian's polar opposite.

Soon after the bell rang, the students were pretty bummed that class was over.

"Have a good rest of the day!" Mr. Allards called out.

Gumball went back to his locker, and was greeted by Darwin.

"Uh.. Did something happen that I didn't see?" Darwin asked, noticing the people from the first class with a bit of a good mood on their faces.

"There was some sub today, Mr.. Allards I think? He taught us how amusement park rides worked instead of giving us a surprise test." Gumball replied, as he got ready for the next class.

"Isn't Miss Simian going to be mad when she gets back?"

"Well who cares? At least we actually had fun today."

Gumball shut his locker, and went off to the next subject.

* * *

Mr. Allards was in the teacher's lounge, having a cup of coffee.

He sighed, relieved that the first few classes were going pretty well so far.

"Oh you must be Mr. Allards, it's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Corneille greeted, as he stood next to the coffee machine.

"Yep, that's me alright."

Mr. Allards took a sip of his drink, and set it back down.

He then noticed a concerned look on Mr. Corneille's face, which was confusing and somewhat worrying.

"You.. Haven't seen anything.. Unusual with any of the students.. Right?"

Confused, Mr. Allards shook his head no.

"Uh.. No.. Not that I've seen.."

Mr. Corneille glanced both ways, before lowering his voice a little.

"Oh well.. I'm just warning you.. But.. You might want to stay away from a certain one.." He said quietly, which was still confusing to Mr. Allards.

"Well who might that be?" He questioned.

" _Him_.."

The two looked out of the lounge door, as Mr. Corneille pointed at a certain individual, which was revealed to be Gumball.

"Hah, good one, that's a funny joke." Mr. Allards said, with a small smirk.

Mr. Corneille however, had no humorous look on his face.

"I'm serious Allards. That kid can lose his marbles... I've seen it before.."

"Um.. Okay.. I'll keep that in mind.."

Mr. Allards left the lounge, confusion and worry on his face.

 _What happened here?..._

* * *

It was now night, as the Watterson children were going to bed.

"What you think will be on that test when Miss Simian comes back tomorrow?" Gumball asked, as he climbed into bed.

Darwin shrugged, as he stepped into his fish bowl.

"No idea. It's probably just something we learned in class, who really knows."

"Let's just hope it's not extremely hard.."

"Yeah.. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Everyone was now asleep, all except Gumball.

He still continued to wonder about that test, still questioning what was on it.

 _Maybe it's a really, really hard test.. So hard even she doesn't know what the answers are.. No that's silly.. Of course she would know the answers.._

Worry overtook him, as he tried to go to sleep, but the question continued to bug him.

 _If it's that hard.. Then I'm not ready for it.. Maybe.. Maybe if I.._

He quickly shook the thought out of his head before it came.

 _No! I said no more killing! But.. Maybe it's okay... Maybe if she's dead, she obviously can't come to school.. Then that would mean that sub would be here for a while! I really can't miss that._

Quietly, he got out of bed, and snuck through the window.

Once outside, he shivered a little, since he was still in his pajamas.

Now ignoring the cold, he quietly snuck through the neighborhood, looking for Miss Simian's house.

Seeing it in the distance, he noticed its depressing design, which sort of matched her grumpy nature.

"There it is.. Now how do I get in?..."

Gumball went around to the window, which luckily for him, was unlocked.

Sneaking inside, he quietly went to her bedroom, with a sinister plan beginning to form in his head.

 _Well.. Here goes nothing.._

Arriving at her room, he opened the door quietly, making no sound as he entered.

The room was depressing just like outside, and had framed pictures of her, her family, which were just bones in a museum, and of course some photos of her with Principal Brown.

Gumball looked around for any kind of thing that could possibly end Miss Simian, spotting a bookshelf right in front of her bed.

 _Perfect..._

He then began pushing the shelf, trying to get it to fall on her.

With no avail, he pushed harder, and finally it was starting to tip over.

Soon, he made it tip even more, but the shelf made noise.

Miss Simian woke up startled, and screamed when she saw him standing there, ready to push the shelf farther.

"Watterson! What on Earth are you doing?! Why are you in my house?!"

Noticing the emotionless, dead, look in his eyes, she was becoming frightened.

"What are you doing?! G-Get away from there!"

With no emotion or remorse, he pushed it farther.

"Don't you even dare-"

Before she could finish, the bookshelf came down quickly.

She screamed, as she was getting crushed by all the weight, as glass objects and books hit her chest.

Soon, Miss Simian went limp, as her arm fell to the floor.

With satisfaction, Gumball left the house, grateful that his plan had worked.

* * *

The next day, the students in class were confused, as Mr. Allards was at the desk again.

"Good morning class.. Uh.. Unfortunately, your teacher is deceased.. Due to an unfortunate mishap with a shelf last night.." He said, a frown on his face.

Everyone except Mr. Allards looked at Gumball, who had been casually sitting there.

Noticing this, Mr. Allards managed to grab back their attention.

"So today.. We'll continue our discussion from yesterday.. Starting off with Daisyland rides.."

* * *

It had been a week since Miss Simian's death.

Students were pretty concerned, but honestly didn't care, since they actually liked Mr. Allards subbing for the class.

However, Mr. Allards was quite worried by this, since the death didn't appear to look like an accident.

"Hey Nigel, do you think that accident with Lucy.. Wasn't accidental?" He asked, talking to Principal Brown in the teacher's lounge.

"The authorities are still uncertain about it.. But they suspect that someone else was there at the time.. From the footprints they uncovered outside near one of the windows.." Principal Brown replied, worry and grief on his face.

Mr. Allards thought this over, still concerned about the whole event.

* * *

It was another day of school, as Gumball walked down the hallway like usual.

Some students were giving weird looks, but said nothing at all.

Arriving at his locker, Darwin stood next to him, with concern on his face.

"I don't think that accident was an accident.. Do you think someone would really hate her that much to do such a thing?"

"Dude don't worry about it. This is literally Miss Simian we're talking about, shouldn't it be at least a little relieving that she's not here?"

Gumball shut his locker, facing Darwin with a slight frown.

"Besides, it's not like anyone cares or anything."

"Okay, I think you're acting way too calm about this Gumball."

"So?"

"So something's up! I know you have something to do with it!"

Darwin crossed his arms, a look of disapprovement on his face.

Gumball sighed, annoyed by this statement.

"I'm not the one doing this, okay? Just stop assuming every weird thing was something I did."

He then went off to class, Darwin doing the same.

* * *

"Next park! Now we're going to see how the Stomach Rollercoaster works!"

The students listened, still interested about this topic.

Mr. Allards was starting to suspect that Gumball took part in Miss Simian's death, since it seemed the students were trying to keep their distance away from him. It also appeared whenever the death was mentioned, he seemed too calm about it.

Soon, it was after class, and the students began to leave.

Mr. Allards noticed Gumball begin to leave as well, but quickly stopped him.

"Mr. Watterson, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Gumball stopped, and looked at Mr. Allards with a questioning look.

"What?"

Mr. Allards sighed, and quietly shut the door, in case someone was listening to the conversation.

"Now tell me, do you know anything about Miss Simian's death?"

He noticed the sudden nervousness on Gumball's face, which was desperately trying to be hidden.

"Uh.. No Sir.."

However, Mr. Allards didn't buy that.

He sat back into the desk chair, as he continued.

"I'm not fooled Watterson. I know you did something you shouldn't have done. Now tell the truth."

He heard a quiet growl, which sounded like it wasn't something Gumball wanted to talk about, let alone even mention.

"Don't you have another class right now?" Gumball asked, with a sudden edge in his voice, while also displaying no emotion on his face.

"No, I don't have second period, but I'm not letting you leave until you talk."

Mr. Allards had a serious tone, since death wasn't a funny matter.

"It's personal." Gumball looked the other way, as he tried to end this conversation.

"I'm not going to teach this class forever you know, especially not with a murderer. You do realize that, right?"

Before Mr. Allards could react, a stapler was flung right towards him, hitting the teacher in the forehead painfully.

He got out of his seat and felt where the object hit, realizing he was bleeding.

"Oh sorry, I meant to get the neck, but it looks like I missed."

Mr. Allards looked back up, as he saw Gumball coming towards him, his psychopathic eyes locked right on the teacher.

With a look of fright, Mr. Allards began to back away, now leaning onto the chalkboard.

Gumball began to laugh maniacally, as he picked up the #2 pencil that was left on the desk.

Mr. Allards eyes widened, now realizing he was pretty much trapped now.

"You must be seriously stupid. Didn't anyone ever tell you about me or what I can do to you?"

"Please don't kill me... I have a wife and two kids.. They'd be devastated..."

The pencil was now inches away from Allards's neck.

"Good for them."

"No... Please don't..."

The moment was quickly interrupted by the door opening.

Mr. Corneille stood there in the doorway with joy.

"Hey Jacob I just want to let you know about the free donuts in the teacher's lounge-"

Seeing the scene, he had a look of horror and fright.

"Shut, the door."

The frog quickly did as Gumball said, the door now closed, keeping anyone else from seeing or hearing anything.

"Good. Now get to the wall."

He did as he was told once again, and stood very still at the wall.

"Look I'll do whatever you want... I... I'll sub for the rest of the year! I won't tell anyone by this either! Will that make you happy?..."

Mr. Allards was practically begging not to die, doing whatever it took to live, even if it meant staying in the same class with a killer for the rest of the year.

"That's not gonna happen. You already know too much."

The teacher widened his eyes with shock, since he hoped convincing would work. However, it did not.

"No please-"

Before Allards could react, the pencil was stabbed into his neck over and over, until the man's head finally decapitated and fell to the ground with a thud.

Gumball took the pencil back out, twirling it around with his fingers.

"Huh. Never thought a pencil could be this handy before."

He then pointed the bloody object at Mr. Corneille.

"Say anything about this, and you'll get the same treatment too. Understand?"

The other teacher quickly nodded, with panic and fear.

Gumball pointed the pencil to the door, motioning the frog to leave.

In order not to die, Corneille obeyed and left the room.

A slight grin on his face, Gumball picked up Allards's body, and placed it in the teacher's chair. Noticing the head still on the ground, he picked that up and placed it on the desk, showing the last emotion from the teacher. Fear.

He quickly wiped the blood off his hands with the cleanest part of Allards's clothes, getting rid of some of the proof that he did it.

Gumball finally left the classroom with his things, returned back to his normal state.

* * *

The third class stepped inside like usual, only to shriek in terror.

There sat Mr. Allards in the chair, blood still sopping wet and dripping off his dead body, along with his decapitated head on the teacher's desk.

"Somebody get Principal Brown!" One shouted, as another left the room to do that order.

The other students looked at the dead body in the desk yet again, still terrified as frick.

* * *

As he went to his next class, Gumball noticed students dashing down the halls with panic.

 _Looks like they found him._

One student stopped midway, trying to catch their breath from all the running.

"Are you okay?.."

The student looked up, a look of panic and horror, as they recognized the voice.

"Y-You..." They muttered, their voice shaking.

"What? Is something going on?.."

"G-Get away from me!"

The student pushed Gumball away, and continued down the hall, much to the blue cat's confusion.

He then saw the student race into the Principal's office, which did worry him a little.

Shrugging this off, he then continued walking to class.

Upon arriving, a few students were only in there, along with the teacher being missing.

 _Oh no.._

Gumball sat in his seat quietly, waiting for the teacher to come back saying 'sorry I'm late class'.

But much to his dismay, the teacher never came in.

Instead, a different teacher came in, a look of sorrow, panic, and worry on their face.

"Sorry class.. But school's been dismissed early today..."

The students looked at each other with confusion, before leaving the room.

"Uh.. What's going on?.." Gumball asked, as the teacher noticed his presence.

The teacher stuttered a little, as they backed away.

"S-Someone m-murdered Mr. Allards.."

"Who?"

"Uh.."

The teacher didn't know how to answer this, since nobody really knew yet.

"I-I don't know.."

"Um.. Okay.."

Gumball got up and left the room, which the teacher was a little grateful for, since they knew there was something up.

* * *

 _FIRST PERSON VIEW: GUMBALL'S POV_

Nine down, probably a bunch more to go.

Hopefully we won't get a boring sub after this.. That would be pretty awful.

Wait. No this is bad. Why am I acting so calm about it?! I should be freaking panicking! I literally killed someone again!

Gosh darn it.. What's everyone gonna think after this?..

I can't believe I'm saying this.. But I'm really scared.. Of myself..

I'm pretty much all alone with this whole mess.. Nobody can help me.. I don't even know what to do..

It's not like I can just go to Darwin and-

Darwin.

Oh no.. What am I gonna tell him?.. What's he gonna think of me?...

Should.. I tell him the truth?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was the updated version of chapter three! Problems are fixed now.**

 **So it's not confusing, I'm just gonna rewrite that 'poll' thing here. Don't answer it though, cause the answer's already in the next chapter. It would be a waste of your time.**

 **This is just a poll thing, but do you think Gumball should tell the truth? Yes or no. If the question isn't answered, then I'm probably just going to answer it myself. (don't actually answer please!)**

 **Mr. Allards is owned by me, and doesn't exist in the Tawog canon. Also he's dead now. So is Miss Simian.**

 **Quick note, the death count is now out of wack for chapters 4 and onward. Do the math, and you'll end up with the total result. Don't worry, numbers are left here.**

 **Will Gumball tell Darwin the truth? Is this story good so far? Stay tuned!**

 **CHAPTER FOUR: COMING SOON. (oof its already out just ignore this)**


	4. Interrogations and secrets

**Hello! Guess what? Remember that poll that I sort of made that you might of saw who knows?**

 **Well the decision has been made!**

 **And the answer is... He's not telling.**

 **Boom! Uh.. Yay!**

 **Anyway, here is chapter four enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Where is he?!_

Gumball searched the hallways, looking for any sign of Darwin anywhere.

He didn't want to tell him, due to the possibility of his brother turning him in, or even worse, downright ignore him forever.

"Darwin?.."

"Yeah?.."

Gumball sighed in relief, as he found Darwin standing next to the lockers, with a look of confusion and worry on his face.

"There you are.. I've been looking everywhere for you.."

"Oh.. Well... Do you know why everyone's panicking?.."

"Uh.. No.. But I heard that school's out for today.."

Darwin raised an eyebrow, before going along with the statement.

"Okay then. I guess let's go home."

The two walked down the hall, and left the building, with Anais behind them.

"So, why is school out?" She asked, with suspicion on her face.

Gumball shrugged, pretending that he didn't know the reason.

"I don't know, some teacher just said that school was canceled."

They arrived back at home, and went inside.

"Kids? Why are you back so early?" Richard asked, as he was very confused by this.

"School was let out early." Gumball explained, as he went up the stairs.

"Hm.. Something's amiss around here.." Anais said, narrowing her eyes.

"What's amiss mean?"

She sighed, and defined the word for her father.

"It means something isn't right. It sounds like Gumball's hiding something."

"Oh.. Okay."

"What do you mean he's hiding something?.." Darwin asked, with confusion appearing on his face.

Anais sighed, and finally gave up explaining.

"Nothing never mind."

* * *

 **"Attention! Live on the news! A person named 'Jake Allards', was found dead in a classroom at Elmore Junior High school. Police speculate that this is connected to the 'costume man killing' that occurred at the mall a few days ago."**

"Boring."

Gumball changed the channel to Saturday morning cartoons, which annoyed Anais greatly.

"That could of been important!"

He ignored her, and continued to watch whatever cartoon that was on.

Anais sighed, and got up from the couch, heading upstairs to go get dressed.

The sound of someone knocking on the door occurred, which Gumball ignored, as he thought that somebody else would get it.

After a minute of knocking, he groaned, and went to go answer it.

Upon opening it, shock appeared on his face.

A police officer stood at the door, badge and all.

"Are you by any chance Gumball Watterson?" The man asked.

With nervousness, Gumball quietly answered.

"...Yes?... W-Why are you here?..."

"I need you to come with me to the station to answer a few questions. I'm afraid you're a suspect in the recent murders that have occurred."

"But... I don't understand.. Why do you think I did it?.. I'm only a kid!"

"Can you just come with me please?"

"Uh.. Yes sir.."

He went up the stairs and got dressed, coming back down with a look of worry on his face.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not accusing you of anything. We're just going to ask you questions." The man said, reassuring him.

"Just.. Give me a second.."

Gumball went to the Kitchen, and noticed his mother in the laundry room.

"Uh Mom? Just letting you know, but I'm going to the Arcade for a little while.. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course sweetheart, just be careful."

"Okay thanks!"

Gumball came back, and followed the officer to the police car.

 _Remember Gumball.. Don't act suspicious.._

* * *

Gumball was now seated in an interrogation room, which had a single desk and two chairs.

The officer from earlier sat in the chair opposite of him, seriousness on his face.

"First question. Where were you on the day of the 'costume man killing' that occurred two days ago?"

 _Lie about it!_

"Uh.. I was at the Arcade with my siblings.."

The officer gave a nod, and moved on to the next question.

"Were you in school at the time of Allards's murder?"

"Well.. Yeah.. I was just hanging out with my brother.."

"Okay, next question. Explain what happened during that 'hostages' incident."

Gumball's eyes widened a little, not expecting that question.

 _What?! He knows about that?! Uh.. Lie! Just lie!_

"Uh.. Well.. You see.."

"It seemed to appear you were there at the time, with.. A chainsaw?"

"Well.. I was trying to fight off the murderer! I was one of the hostages, and I was trying to keep the guy from killing my brother.. So I grabbed the guy's chainsaw and try and stop him.. But.. I failed miserably.."

"So that was the reason why there was blood all over you?"

"Yes.. The guy was trying to kill me.."

The officer narrowed his eyes, before moving on to the final question.

"Last one. Is there any sort of mental or physical disorders you might have?"

"Nope."

"Okay, that is all."

* * *

Gumball returned home with a look of relief on his face.

He noticed Darwin sitting on the couch, playing videogames.

"Hey.."

Noticing him, Darwin smiled, and handed him a controller.

"Yeah, you can play too."

For the next hour, the two played their game.

"So.. Where were you?" Darwin asked.

"At the Arcade.." Gumball replied, trying his best to cover up his lie.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

At the station, the officer had a look of suspition.

"So what did the kid say?" The other officer asked.

"Not much. Sounded like he was trying to cover it up."

"Well what now Mike?"

The officer now known as Mike, sighed, as he looked at the case file.

"I think I know what to do."

* * *

The two heard a knock on the door, and paused their game.

"I'll go get it."

Gumball stopped Darwin from getting up, and went to get it himself.

"No just stay there. I'll get it."

Darwin shrugged, and waited on the couch quietly.

Gumball opened the door, and found the same officer standing there.

"Oh.. Hold on.."

He went outside and shut the door, keeping Darwin from hearing the conversation.

"What is it?"

"You were lying during those questions, weren't you?"

Nervousness appeared on Gumball's face, as he tried to explain.

"What?! I didn't lie! It was the truth I swear!"

The officer sighed, while shaking his head.

"Kid, I can tell if someone's lying or not. I've been interrogating people for years."

Gumball sighed.

"Go over there." He said, pointing at the side of the house.

"What?"

"I don't want Darwin seeing any of this. Just go over there."

The officer did as he was told and went to the side of the house.

Sneakily, Gumball went inside the shed in the backyard, and came back out with some cutting scissors.

 _What is taking that kid so long-_

Gumball finally came back, holding the scissors with a creepy look in his eyes.

With alarm, the officer reached in his belt to grab his gun, but remembered it was in his car.

"Ah crap.."

"So, how long have you been in the police?" Gumball asked, as he kept the officer on the wall, holding the scissors up to the man's neck.

"T...Ten years..." The man responded, with some panic on his face.

"Hm, that's a long time, huh?"

"Uh... Y-yes.. A long time..."

"I guess it's time for you to quit then."

"Wait what-"

Gumball cut the man's head off, which fell to the ground, the body following soon after.

With a smile, he wiped the blood off yet again, and went off to grab some sort of sack from the shed.

Coming back with the mentioned sack, he placed the body and head into the bag, and lifted it onto his shoulders.

"Geez this guy's heavy.." He said to himself, as he went to go dispose of it.

People down the road were giving him strange looks, as he carried the now large bag into the garbage dump, which caught the attention of other policemen in the area.

"Come on, let's follow that kid.." A police officer said to his partner.

The police car then drove behind quietly.

Gumball set the sack down, as he finally arrived inside the dump.

"Finally.."

He then dragged it to the incinerator, where it would burn to a crisp once inside it.

"Stop right there!"

Startled, Gumball turned around, noticing the two officers step out of their car, a look of anger and seriousness on their faces.

"Don't even move.. Or I'll have to use this.." The first one said, as he took out his gun.

"Fine, you got me. You win."

Gumball dropped the bag and put his hands up, the lifeless look in his eyes not going away.

The first officer went closer, with his gun raised up in case something went wrong.

By the time he was close enough, Gumball grabbed the man by the arm and threw him into the incinerator, who was screaming and had a look of shock and panic on his face.

The second officer had a look of horror, as Gumball threw the other body into the machine as well, with satisfaction on his face.

With courage, the second officer took out his gun and fired.

Gumball quickly ducked, the bullet whizzing right past him.

The officer continued to fire his gun, until he realized he was out of bullets.

"Ah crud ah crud.."

The man ran to the police car, digging around for any bullets.

Seeing a knife in one of the piles, Gumball took it out and went up to the officer, right when the man's back was turned.

He then stabbed the officer through the chest, who had a look of shock and horror on his face.

"Psych, I win."

The officer went limp, and slumped over into the car.

Gumball smiled yet again, and wiped the blood off him.

Once finished, he then went back home, as police cars surrounded the lone car at the dump.

* * *

Hearing the door open, Darwin turned around, a look of concern on his face.

"Gumball? What took you so long? You were gone for a literal hour!"

"Sorry about that. Come on, let's beat that Cyclops boss."

The two went back to playing their game, everything 'back to normal' for Gumball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well there is chapter four!**

 **Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter five: COMING SOON.**


	5. The evidence is found

**Hey guys! Happy 2019, and here is chapter five!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"Breaking news! Yesterday a police car was found at the local dump. Police have found what appears to be an officer dead in the car. The body was found with stab wounds in the torso. The man was discovered to be Dan Ferris, and no other information has been shown to the public about this event."**

Gumball quickly changed the channel, as Darwin came downstairs.

"Good morning!" Darwin greeted, as he sat beside his brother.

Before Gumball could respond, Anais gave a glare, which worried him greatly.

"Uh.. Good morning..."

"Gumball, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure?..."

He followed her into the Kitchen, Anais keeping the glare on her face.

"So... What is it?.." Gumball asked, with nervousness on his face, which he was trying not to show.

"Oh, you know _very_ well why we're here." Anais said, with an angry tone.

"No.. I don't..."

She sighed, and explained very frusterated.

"Have you seen the news lately?"

He nodded.

"Uh.. Yes.."

His sister continued to glare, as she crossed her arms.

"I know that murderer was you Gumball. I can see you're trying to hide that."

"W-What?... What are you talking about?..."

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you did it."

"I didn't.. Honestly.."

"Oh _really_? Says the person that kept nearly the whole school hostage last week and killed six of them!"

"Will you _please_ stop talking about that! I changed okay?!"

"Seems like you didn't."

Before she could react, a kitchen knife was close to her neck, inches away from death.

"Shut it Anais.."

She quickly stopped talking, having terror on her face, as she looked into her brother's lifeless psychopathic eyes.

"You say even one freaking word about this to Darwin.. And it's off with your head.. _Got it_?"

Anais nodded quickly, and the knife was no longer near her.

* * *

Darwin raised an eyebrow, as he heard weird sounds coming from the kitchen.

He turned towards the doorway, trying to see what caused the noise.

"You say even one freaking word about this to Darwin.. And it's off with your head.. _Got it_?"

Darwin had a look of concern, once hearing this sentence.

Gumball came back to the couch, as if nothing happened seconds ago.

"Uh.. Gumball?.. What was that sound in there?..." Darwin asked, confused, yet suspicious.

"Oh, that? It was nothing. Anais was just upset because I broke into her piggy bank yesterday." Gumball replied, as he watched the cartoon on the TV.

"Okay... But what's that about.. 'one word to me and it's off with your head'?.."

"Nothing, I was just kidding."

"Are you sure?"

Darwin got no response, as Gumball went back to watching cartoons.

 _This sounds fishy.. Is he hiding something from me?..._

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

"Richard sweetheart could you take out the trash for me?"

"Sure!"

As soon as Nicole left, Richard slouched farther onto the couch.

"Gumball can you take out the trash?.. I'll give you five bucks if you do it."

Gumball looked at him annoyed, since he and Darwin were playing videogames.

"Didn't Mom ask you to do it?"

"I'm too bothered to."

With a sigh, Gumball got up and took the garbage outside.

Putting in the trash can, he noticed Harold Wilson walking down the sidewalk, with a bit of melancholy on his face.

Of course Gumball knew why Mr. Wilson was like this, since news spread around town about his son being missing, with the conclusion that he was most likely dead.

 _Good thing everyone's too much of a coward to admit what happened.._

"Hi Mr. Wilson." Gumball greeted, as he placed the lid onto the trash can.

Mr. Wilson continued to walk down the sidewalk, with the same depressing look on his face.

This was the same reaction for some other parents, who lost their children during the incident, the conclusion again being that they were dead.

Gumball often worried about this, since if the murderer was finally found out to be him, he would probably have tons of angry people on his hands.

"Gumball are you almost done?"

"Yeah! I'm coming!"

Shrugging the worries off, he followed Darwin back into the house, ready for another round of videogames.

* * *

"Did you find my son yet?.."

Mr. Wilson was standing inside the police station, as he was talking to some officers in a separate room away from the entrance area.

"We hate to break the news Mr. Wilson, but.. Your son was found... Dead... In the junior high..." The officer said, with sorrow on his face.

"What?! How?!"

"Our men found him around some lockers.. It looked like someone murdered him.. There were stab wounds everywhere.."

Mr. Wilson was now distraught by this news.

How was he going to tell his wife about this? Or his daughter?

 **Quick side note, yes, Rachel Wilson is in this universe. Okay read on.**

"My son's... Dead?..."

"We're very sorry Mr. Wilson.."

"But who... Killed him?.."

Mr. Wilson had a bit of anger in his voice while saying the sentence.

"Well... We..."

"Sir!"

Another policeman ran up to the officer.

"Okay, we just received feedback from the analyzers.."

"Yes go on.."

"They were looking over the weapons that were found in the scene.. Including the bag from the 'costume man killing' incident, and a.. Pencil from Allards's death.."

"Well what did they find?!"

The other policeman had some disbelief on his face.

"The handprints.. Looked to be a child's sir.. And we found... Well.. Let me show you."

"Go on then Tony."

The policeman now known as Tony, motioned the officer to follow, as he went into the next hallway.

Mr. Wilson stopped the officer from following, a desperate look on his face.

"Wait.. At least let me see too.. Maybe we can find who killed my son.."

"Okay then. Follow us."

The three stepped inside a room, where the analyzers were.

"Sir you're just in time.." One analyzer said, with disbelief and worry on their face.

"Okay Tony, continue."

"Well.. Like I said, the handprints on the weapons look to be from a child.. And.."

Tony picked something up, and showed it to the officer.

"Hm.."

The officer took it out of Tony's hand, and examined it closely.

It appeared to be fur, or as a matter of fact if it wasn't obvious enough, _blue_ fur.

"So you found the killer?"

"No sir, not yet. But we're examining files for anyone with this trait in town." Tony answered, placing the piece of fur back down on the examining table.

"Well keep looking. That killer is still out there."

The officer motioned Mr. Wilson to leave, since this was now private matters.

Obeying the order, Mr. Wilson left, and was now walking down the sidewalk yet again, as he was searching his memory for anyone he knew that could be responsible for this.

Soon, a last name came to mind, which made him stiffen.

At first, he thought it would be Nicole, but denied it, since she was an adult, not a child.

But, searching his memory some more, he realized who it was.

With vengeance, he continued to walk down the sidewalk, as he planned for 'tonight'.

 _I'll avenge you my son.. I'll make sure that monster pays for what has been done to you.._

* * *

It was now nighttime, as the Watterson children got ready for bed.

"I still can't believe we beat that boss!" Darwin exclaimed, as he climbed into his fishbowl.

"Yeah I know! That guy's literally _impossible_ to get passed! Nobody on the internet's even beat him!"

Gumball climbed into his bed, with disbelief on his face.

"Do you think we'll get famous for it?" Darwin asked.

Gumball shrugged.

"Maybe, unless someone already beat it and spread the news around already."

"Goodnight."

"Yep, goodnight."

LATER IN THE NIGHT.

Gumball woke up sleepily, as he heard sounds coming from downstairs.

Silently, he got out of bed, careful not to disturb Darwin or Anais, as he went to see what the noise was.

Coming down the stairs however, he heard no more sounds, the house being as quiet as could be.

"Huh. I thought I heard something down here."

"Boo."

Gumball turned around quickly, almost falling over as he did, with a look of surprise and panic on his face.

Mr. Wilson was standing behind him, with a baseball bat ready to strike. (no pun intended)

"What the what?! What are you doing here at-"

Gumball looked at the clock for a second, before facing Mr. Wilson again.

"Two in the morning?!" He finished, whispering the sentence.

Mr. Wilson struck the bat onto Gumball, doing whatever it took to kill him once and for all.

Gumball dodged the attack, trying not to wake up his family in the process.

He then was dodging attacks left and right, as he ran around the living room trying to avoid getting hit.

Mr. Wilson swung the bat yet again, as he chased Gumball into the backyard.

"You are going to _pay_ for killing my son!"

Gumball dodged the attack yet again.

"Wait what?! I didn't kill your son dude! I would never do that!"

He went to the right quickly, avoiding the bat.

"Oh don't be oblivious to me! They found evidence it was you!"

"How on Earth is it me?! And will you please keep it down?! There's people trying to sleep around here!"

Finally, Gumball was cornered to the fence, as Mr. Wilson was ready to strike again.

 _Kill him.._

 _No brain! I can't do that!_

 _He's going to tell the truth..._

 _I know that! But I can't kill him here! I'm at home!_

 _Kill him..._

 _Sigh.. Fine. I blame you if anyone wakes up._

Right when the bat was inches away, Gumball grabbed the top of it, and swung it towards Mr. Wilson, hitting him in the face.

"Agh!"

With the gray lifeless eyes appearing, Gumball shifted the bat, and held it at the proper angle, as he began to beat Mr. Wilson with it.

Mr. Wilson let out a scream in pain, which was imedietly silenced, as Gumball then threw tons of grass into the man's throat, making it impossible to cry out, choking being the only option.

The bat was swung the fifteenth time, and blood started to spill out of the man's nose and mouth, and soon his entire face was bloody.

"Aack..."

Mr. Wilson finally went limp and fell to the ground.

Gumball silently grabbed another sack like last time, and placed the body inside, along with the bat.

Luckily for him, nobody was around, so sneaking the bag into the dump was now easier.

As soon as he arrived at the dump, two police cars imedietly parked, and the officers stepped out, wielding their gun.

"Stop right where you are!"

 _Crap!_

Gumball ditched the bag, and ran to get away from this.

However, to his dismay, the policemen were alive, and could now identify who the killer was.

 _Kill them..._

 _NO! Just SHUT UP insanity! I'm tired of going with that option.._

Gumball continued to run away, as the officers followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is chapter five!**

 **Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, what will happen next? Will the family discover the truth? Stay tuned!**

 **Just a side note, but on a counting scale for both Insanity, and Insanity II, here is how many people have been killed.**

 **Insanity: 6**

 **Insanity II: 6**

 **Total in both fanfics: 12**

 **Geez Luigi! That's a lot of killings!**

 **Anyway, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Chapter six: COMING SOON.**


	6. Time to get rid of the evidence!

**Hey guys! Here is chapter six!**

 **I had a bit of writer's block for this one, since I was deciding on ideas of what should be in it, or what not should be in it.**

 **But with that aside, enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gumball ran down the street, as the four officers were chasing him down.

It was now getting tiring, and he was almost just about ready to just give up.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Before Gumball could react, a loud gun shot was heard, waking up several people in the neighborhood.

 _They're trying to shoot me!_

Now panicking, he quickly hid behind some bushes, now out of the policemen's sight.

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"Uh.. Yes sir.."

Panic and horror was on Gumball's face, due to what the officer said.

 _Kill them..._

 _How many times do I have to say this?! I said no-_

His thoughts were interrupted, as he noticed a convenient knife near a garbage can behind him.

 _Oh.. Well that's convenient.._

Picking the weapon up quietly, Gumball looked back over at the officers, who were still looking for any signs of him around.

Gray lifeless eyes appearing, he stood up from behind the bushes, finally revealing where he was.

The officers noticed this, and raised their guns back up, ready to shoot again.

"No need for violence, you already have what you wanted. I give up."

Raising an eyebrow, the policemen lowered their guns, but still kept them where they could get them quickly.

Gumball kept the knife behind his back, trying to make it not look suspicious.

"How do we know that?.." The first officer asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, let's see here.."

Gumball noticed a whole set of kitchen knifes, AGAIN being a convienence for some reason.

 _Geez this street's got really weird garbage.._

"Kid.. What are you looking at.."

The officers were growing more suspicious, since something felt amiss around here.

Suddenly, a knife went into the first officer's head, making him fall to the ground, and die.

The other officers quickly raised their guns back up, and fired at the bush.

"Wait.. There's nothing-"

Before the second officer could finish, another knife sliced into his chest from behind, and made him fall to the ground dead as well.

The third officer looked around him frantically, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Boo."

Startled, the officer turned around quickly, only to be stabbed into the chest like the second officer.

Gumball snickered, before remembering something that just came to mind.

The knives.

He carefully went over to each body, and took out the knives that were stuck inside.

 _I better clean these off.._

Noticing a garden hose in someone's yard, he went over to it and quietly, yet sneakily, cleaned the weapons off from any traces of blood, or finger prints as a matter of fact.

Once finished getting rid of all the blood on him and the weapons, he dropped the knives onto the ground, and snuck back to the house.

* * *

It was another average morning, as Darwin woke up and climbed out of his bowl.

Noticing his brother was asleep, he left him alone, not wanting to disturb him, as he went downstairs to watch cartoons.

However, apon coming down, he noticed the news was on, reporting yet another story with the murderer, with three police officers being killed, along with Harold Wilson.

Darwin sat down on the couch, paying attention to the newsman, who went on about where this all took place and such.

"Mornin'."

He flinched, not noticing Gumball next to him.

"Uh.. You okay?"

"Yeah.. You just startled me.."

"Oh okay then."

Gumball then switched it to cartoons, right in time before the newsman could continue on about the evidence that was found.

"You.. Were here last night.. Right?"

Gumball looked at Darwin, confusion on his face.

"What? Of course I was here last night, where else would I be?"

"Sorry.. I was just.. Asking..."

"Um.. Okay?.."

Darwin still was suspicious by this, since he noticed a small piece of grass sticking out from Gumball's shirt.

 _There's definitely something wrong.._

* * *

It was now nighttime, as Gumball snuck out of the house yet again.

He had planned to try and get rid of the evidence of the killings, so he wouldn't get caught.

Arriving at the station, he climbed up the nearest window that was open, and peered inside.

A room was shown, with a table that had all the evidence on it.

 _Bingo.._

Gumball climbed down, and successfully made it inside, careful not to make any sound.

He then went to the table, and sneakily grabbed all of the evidence, his plan working.

A sudden wrr, and a click, was heard.

Gumball quickly looked up at the corner, noticing a surcurity camera recording his every move, him being right smack in front of the lens.

 _Crud!_

* * *

A surcurity guard watched the cameras, coffee cup in his hand, as he browsed through the footage.

He looked over at the camera for the evidence room, and the coffee he was drinking was suddenly spit out, seeing what was on screen.

 _What the heck?! That looks like a kid..._

The guard zoomed in on the footage, as the figure in the room was taking all of the evidence.

 _AAh! No... Oh I'm so fired..._

The figure looked into the camera, a look of realization and panic.

Before the guard could react, the figure came closer, and looked to have identical fur the officers had found earlier, along with the fact the figure looked exactly like a child, depicted from the handprints on the weapons.

The guard flinched a little, as the camera was quickly smashed into, breaking it and shutting it off.

"No... No.."

He banged the screen a little, praying that he was just hallucinating.

* * *

 _Ow that hurt.._

Gumball's hand was red, due to the impact the punch had onto the camera.

But luckily for him, the camera blinked rapidly, before shutting off.

 _Whew.. That was a close one-_

Another realization came to him again, which panicked him yet again.

 _I forgot about the security guard!_

Gumball placed the weapons and samples back down, only taking the knife from the pile, as he snuck through the hallway to find the camera footage room.

Seeing it as clear as day, he went up to it, until a weird object struck him in the head.

 _Ow! What the what was that?!_

Gumball turned around to see what hit him, as a look of panic appeared on his face, lifting up the knife in defense.

A security guard loomed over him, holding some kind of baton, a look of panic on his face as well.

Frightened, Gumball took a few paces back, looking around quickly for any kind of exit.

The guard raised his baton higher, the panic not going away.

"Don't move! Or I'll uh.." He stuttered a little at his words, remembering this was a baton, not a gun.

"Uh.. Hit you?..."

Gumball was confused as well, since this guy didn't look threatening or angry at all.

"Were.. You going to say shoot?.." He asked.

"Uh.. Well... Yeah.."

The scene grew a bit awkward for the two, since it looked like really nobody was doing anything.

"So... What now?..." Gumball asked, still questioning this guy.

"Uh.. Well.. I _was_ going to fight you... But it kinda feels a bit weird now.." The guard replied, still awkward by this.

"We... Could forget I was ever here?.."

The guard widened his eyes, hearing this sentence.

"What?! No! I'd get fired if I do that!"

"Come on dude, I'm just a kid okay?! I don't want to go to jail!"

"That's really inevitable.. Since you know.. You kind of murdered twelve people.."

"Fifteen, actually."

"Okay sorry, _fifteen_ people.."

"But I can't help it! I'm insane!"

"I still have to turn you in..."

In instinct, Gumball raised the knife in his hands higher, as he trapped the guard to the wall, placing the weapon near the man's neck.

"You aren't going to tell _anything_.."

The man was panicking, as the knife started to dig into his flesh.

"Okay okay I won't tell! Just please don't kill me.."

Gumball lowered the knife away from the man, a slight smile appearing on his face.

"Good. Now remember, any word about this to _anyone_ , and you're dead. Got it?"

The guard nodded quickly, in order to keep his life.

"Well, if you need me, I'm gonna get rid of the evidence!"

Gumball went back down the hall, heading back into the evidence room.

The guard watched, as he prayed that he wouldn't lose his job tomorrow.

* * *

The evidence was now gone.

Gumball sighed with relief, as he finally got rid of the last fur sample, by throwing it into the incinerator at the dump.

 _Well, glad that's over! Time to go back to bed!_

He happily snuck back home, glad that his plan had worked successfully.

* * *

"Good morning Gumball!" Darwin greeted, as he sat beside his brother on the couch, who was watching cartoons yet again like last time.

"Good morning." He greeted back, trying not to sound suspicious.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

Darwin noticed something, and began to have a look of concern.

"Uh.. What's that?.."

"What's what?"

"That.."

Darwin wiped something off his brother's face, which appeared to be ashes.

"Gumball.. What is this?.."

Panicking, Gumball tried to reassure him.

"It's nothing.."

"Really?.. It kind of looks like you snuck out of the house last night.."

"I didn't!"

Darwin was getting suspicious by this, since it sounded like he did sneak out.

"Gumball.. Is there something you're not telling me?.."

"It's nothing dude, I'm not hiding anything, _okay_?"

"Wait.. What's with that sudden edge in your voice?... Are you really trying to hide something from me?..."

Darwin was honestly worried, since he had never seen his brother in a weird state like this before, except last time at the theater.

Gumball quickly covered his face with his arm, panicking that the gray lifeless eyes came back, in which they did.

"Gumball please! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Oh wow what a lovely view, nice mountains."

"Dude, you're covering your eyes. How can you see mountains."

"I mean.. Wow look at this.. Uh.. Darkness?"

Darwin sighed, and forcefully tried to move Gumball's arm out of the way, with Gumball trying to stop him.

"Wait no don't!"

However, it was too late, and Darwin saw his brother's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well there's chapter six! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, here's the fun facts of the day!**

 **Insanity and Insanity II, are inspired by the indie game 'Yandere Simulator', a horror like game that focuses heavily on murdering people, and trying to hide that from the main character's 'senpai'. Insanity II is mostly based on that concept.**

 **Another fact, a total of fifteen characters have been killed off in this fanfic. Six in Insanity, and nine in Insanity II.**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Screwed up big time!

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter seven!**

 **Now then, onto the chapter enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Gumball, why are you honestly trying to hide that? I already know about it."

Darwin was quite confused, oblivious to the fact that it wasn't the real thing Gumball was trying to hide.

"Uh.. Well.. I.. I don't really.. Like it all too much.." Gumball said, as he looked down at the floor with sorrow.

"It's okay.. Just.. Please don't worry me like that next time.. You honestly made me thought you did something bad.."

Soon the two went back to watching TV, with Darwin still oblivious, and Gumball's eyes back to normal.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY.

Gumball was walking down the sidewalk, Darwin not present with him.

Being in public, he tried to stay low-key, cautious on anything he did or said around anyone.

Passerby would often look at him with concern, but continued on with their daily schedule.

Some people in town speculated on whether he was the killer, due to the evidence that was released but mysteriously gone.

They were suspicious, since he always seemed to be on edge sometimes, careful on anything he did.

Gumball ignored this, and continued walking casually to his destination, which was the arcade.

Soon, a cube person stood in front of him, stopping him from going forward.

"Hold on there kid, what's with the strange behavior lately?"

"What are you talking about?.."

"Don't play dumb with us, you're the one that killed all those people." The cube said, getting some nods from other people around the area.

"Wait what?! I didn't do it! Why are you assuming that?!"

Gumball was trying to keep his cool, as the cube continued to block his way.

"There's no point hiding it kid, they found evidence it was you."

"I didn't-"

"Quit lyin'!" Another pedestrian shouted, getting tired of these excuses.

Gumball was starting to get slightly annoyed by these people, since they continued to block his way.

"Can you guys _please_ move? You're kind of in my way."

"Not until you confess, _killer_.."

Annoyance was now starting to turn to anger, these people refusing to move.

"It wasn't me.. Just can you move out of my way?"

Again, the people refused.

"We can keep this up all day kid.." The cube said, as he narrowed his eyes.

Now more ticked off, Gumball desperately tried to keep calm, but was failing miserably.

"Move.."

"No."

"I said move.."

"No."

Now more ticked off, Gumball took a deep breath silently, hoping this really wouldn't take all day.

"I'm going to say this once more, and not again. Please, can you move out of the way?"

"Mm, nope."

This was the final straw.

Gumball let out a scream in frustration, and shoved the cube man into a unfinished concrete area, the man's face buried into the grayness.

Hearing no more breathing or seeing any movement, the people in the area gasped, a look of horror on their face, realizing the cube had been killed.

The walkway now clear, Gumball continued on to the arcade, as screams of terror echoed in the background.

* * *

AT THE ARCADE.

 _ **"LEVEL BEAT!"**_

Gumball made a small fist pump in victory, finally beating the Ackk Man level.

Now bored, he went to the next machine, which was called Road Attackers.

"Ooh this one looks good!" He said to himself, putting in the money to play.

However, Gumball was unaware of the frightened employee in the back, who knew about the new incident, like most of everyone else.

 _What do I do what do I do..._

Gumball finally noticed the guy from the reflection of the machine, turning around to face the man, a bit confused and worried.

"Uh.. Are you okay?.."

The employee did not respond, and continued to have a look of fright on his face.

"Alright then..."

Gumball then went back to playing Road Attackers, still confused of why the guy was scared.

Was there some insect on the wall? Was.. Was it him that the guy was scared of?

He looked back at the employee again, who flinched in surprise when he did so.

"Is.. There something in here?..."

Finally, the employee answered, stuttering at his words.

"W-What?... W-Why do you k-keep looking at me?... A-Am I next?..."

"Next for what?.."

"D-Death..."

Gumball then realized why the guy was so scared.

 _Oh.. He thinks I'm going to kill him or something.. Crud.. What do I do.._

"Death?..."

"Y-You know... M-Murder..."

Gumball looked back at the machine, and went back to playing the game.

* * *

Everywhere he seemed to go, people would look at him weirdly, or have a look of fright on their face.

 _This isn't good..._

Gumball was quite worried about this, but continued on with his day.

Soon, he heard a chime come from his phone, signaling a text.

Pulling it out, he looked at the message.

(Penny is bold, Gumball is italic)

 **Uh.. Hey Gumball..**

A bit delighted, he texted back, while also sitting down on a bench, the person next to him quickly scooting away.

 _Oh hi Penny! What's up?_

 **Not.. Much..**

 _Um.. Is everything okay?.. Your texts sound like your worried or something.._

 **Gumball.. Did you see the news lately?...**

 _What?.._

 **Did you see the news lately?...**

 _Yeah?.. What about the news?.._

 **Did.. You see what the story was?...**

 _Someone rescued a hamster from a tree?_

 **No, I mean _today's_ story..**

 _Uh.. No.. Is it about that killer guy again?_

 **Here.. Look at this..**

Gumball tapped on the link she sent, which went to a video.

It showed a news story for today, showing the 'cube guy getting shoved into the unfinished concrete area and dying' incident.

 _Oh no.._

The newsman showed the video better, which even worse, showed who shoved the guy. Him.

 _Oh no... That's why everyone's being weird..._

Gumball went back to texting.

 **Gumball... Tell me that isn't you shoving the guy...**

 _Penny I can explain.. I didn't mean to shove him into that undry concrete.. He was in my way and wouldn't let me through..._

 **So you did do it?...**

 _Wait it's not like that!_

 **Gumball.. Be honest with me.. Are you the killer?...**

 _..._

 **I'm being serious.. Did you do it?...**

 _...Yes..._

After that message, no text came back again.

This, this was very bad.

 _Well Gumball, you darn right screwed up.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well this just got interesting! Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **What will happen next? Does Darwin now know the real truth? Stay tuned!**

 **Fun fact! Ackk Man, and Road Attackers, are parodies of Pac-Man and Street Fighters. I changed the names to make it sound more of a reference thing like in the show.**

 **Also, the cube guy who was pushed into the concrete, and the frightened employee, are characters I made up to use in this chapter. SO THEY ARE MINE!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. The truth is revealed!

**Hey guys, and here is chapter eight! Aw heck yeah! Thing's are gonna go down! (or.. Something.?)**

 **Anyway, chapter eight is here!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gumball had a look of panic, as he looked back down at his phone.

(Like last time, bold is Penny, Italic is Gumball)

 _Penny wait it's not what it looks like I swear!_

No answer.

 _Penny?.._

Still no answer.

 _Penny please.. Answer... I'm... I'm sorry..._

 **Why?..**

The new text was relieving to him, since it had been ages since she answered, but it was also worrying to him as well.

 _..._

 **Why did you do it Gumball?... What did those people do to you?...**

A sudden realization struck him like lightning.

Why... _did_ he do it?..

A new message popped up, but it sounded more terrible than the last.

 **I.. I have to go..**

 _Wait Penny I'm sorry please don't leave!_

 **I'm sorry.. But I have to go.. My... My dad just saw the news... With that story...**

Then, no more messages came.

Gumball desperately held back his tears, as he put the phone away in defeat.

However, a new realization struck him yet again, which made him panic even more.

 _Crud! I forgot about Darwin!_

"Hey!"

He quickly looked over to see a police officer pointing at him, a look of anger on his face.

Even more panicked, Gumball quickly ran the opposite direction of the officer, his main goal being to get home before his brother sees anything regarding that story.

* * *

Darwin was casually sitting down on the couch, watching whatever cartoon was on TV at the moment.

Anais was beside him, watching the program as well, holding Daisy in her arms.

"Wanna see what else is on?" He asked.

She shrugged, not really caring all that much.

Darwin changed the channel, landing on the news.

 **"Breaking news!"**

Before he could change it, Anais stopped him.

"Wait this might be important!"

 **"Studies have found that Elephants cannot jump."**

Anais looked over at Darwin, who had tears in his eyes from hearing this.

"That's so sad..."

 **"Another breaking news!"**

* * *

Gumball lept across fences, landing in peoples' backyards, as the police officer chased after him.

"Get back here!"

He landed into another yard, but stopped in fear, seeing a box like dog on a chain, growling viciously.

"Uh.. Easy boy... I'm just going to go that way... Okay?..."

The dog began to bark, as the officer was coming close.

 _SCREW IT!_

Right when the officer was close enough, Gumball grabbed the man by the ankle, and shoved him towards the dog, who was still barking at these trespassers.

He then continued back to running, as sounds of tearing and screams were heard from behind.

However, the dog was not done.

The chain finally gave way, and the dog was finally free, running through the holes in the fences, eager to attack Gumball.

Gumball let out a small yelp, noticing the animal now chasing him instead of the officer.

He looked up ahead to find the house's backyard, which delighted him greatly.

The dog was close to biting him, snarling its teeth and barking.

Gumball opened the back door, and quickly shut it, keeping the dog from entering.

"Whew.. That was a close one.." He said to himself, sighing in relief.

But it was not over.

The dog banged its head on the door, trying to get in.

Suddenly, silence.

A bit curious, Gumball opened the back door a peek, before backing away quickly.

The dog came through the door, still barking and snarling.

 _"Anais what was that?"_

With gray lifeless eyes now, Gumball grabbed a kitchen knife, and placed it near the dog's throat, while also covering the animal's mouth.

"Shut up!.." He whispered angrily, the dog letting out a little whine.

The dog disobeyed however, and tried to bark, only to get its head sliced off.

Blood of the dog pooled onto the floor, and Gumball dropped the animal, putting the knife in his back pocket.

 **"Some more breaking news! Regarding the killings recently!"**

 _Crud!_

Gumball quickly ran out the back door again, and went over to the side of the house, where the power cable was placed.

He flipped the switches off, and managed to bust the system, shutting off the power.

* * *

 **"The killer in the video was found to look like-"**

The TV shut off, along with all the other devices and lights in the house.

"What just happened?.." Darwin asked.

"I think the power went out."

Anais got off the couch and went to go investigate, with Darwin following her.

Coming into the kitchen, they gasped, seeing a decapitated dog on the floor, with pools of blood surrounding it.

"What the what is that?!" Darwin exclaimed.

The two had looks of horror on their face, as they continued on their way.

* * *

Gumball came back inside through the front door, as he looked around for any sign of his siblings.

Seeing nothing, he sighed.

* * *

"What the?.. It looks like something damaged the power system!" Anais remarked, as she looked at the damaged parts.

"Anais.. What if that killer's.. Here..."

"Darwin relax, I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"But that dog-"

"I know.."

They came back into the house, only to panic.

On the ground, bloody footprints covered the carpet, looking like the person went up the stairs.

"Anais..."

"Calm down.. I'm sure we can get Mom and Dad.."

She went to the phone, and dialed a number.

After a few seconds, a voice message appeared.

Trying a few more times, the same message played.

Anais put the phone back, a look of worry on her face.

"I can't reach them.."

"What are we going to do?!"

She thought, before noticing a baseball bat near the wall, which was there in case of a robbery.

"Pass me that bat, I think I know what to do."

* * *

Gumball was now in the bedroom, walking around in a bloody red circle, panicking as he tried to figure out what to do.

 _What am I going to do..._

He quickly stopped, hearing sounds of footsteps in the hallway.

 _"When I come in, you swing the bat, okay?"_

 _"Okay.."_

Gumball's eyes widened, realizing who was outside the door.

Now even more panicked, he glanced over to the escape. The window.

But before he could react, the door swung open, and Darwin and Anais wielded the bat, shock and horror on their face.

Gumball tried to open the window, but the weapon struck him in the head, making him fall to the ground.

Darwin had a look of shock, fright, and horror all on his face, trembling as the bat was shaking in his hands.

Gumball was covered in what looked to be the dead dog's blood, with a knife in his back pocket, the tip of it sticking out, along with having the gray lifeless psychopathic eyes.

Anais took the bat out of Darwin's fins and positioned it, ready to move at any moment.

"Don't move! Any word, and you'll get hit!"

"Anais wait-"

The bat hit Gumball in the head yet again, which hurt greatly.

"-It's not what it looks like!"

Another whack to the head was received.

"Shut up you liar! It's exactly what it looks like!" Anais yelled.

Darwin still stood in place where he was, still trying to comprehend what was going on.

Anais sighed, positioning the bat back into place.

"Darwin, go get something to tie him up with."

Darwin ran out of the room quickly, doing as she said.

"Wait you're going to what?!"

Anais smacked Gumball in the head with the weapon yet again, keeping to her word.

"Strike four! Now shut up!"

Gumball finally stopped trying to speak, and did as she said.

"Anais I got it.."

Darwin came back, with a bundle of rope in his hands.

"Thanks."

Anais wrapped the rope around Gumball's wrists, and tied them together in a knot.

She then took the knife that was in his pocket, for safety reasons.

"Anais... What are we going to do now?..." Darwin asked, a bit uneasy from this.

"The obvious solution of course! We get the police!"

Gumball's eyes widened a little, a look of panic on his face.

 _Kill them..._

 _NO! I'm not doing that you scumbag of a brain! They're my freaking brother and sister!_

 _Kill them.. They're going to tell..._

 _SHUT UP!_

 _Kill them..._

 _NO!_

 _Kill them... Now.._

 _I SAID NO!_

 _Kill them... They don't trust or care about you anymore.._

 _Should I really?_

 _Yes.. Kill them..._

"Anais I don't think that's the best option yet.."

"Why not?"

"Well..."

Anais sighed, still facing Darwin.

Meanwhile, Gumball used his claws to cut the rope off, now free from the restrain.

"Look Darwin, I know this is a hard thing to do for you, but that so called brother killed seventeen people! That's basically the definition of a killer psychopath! He could kill us too!"

"But it's still Gumball Anais! I know he wouldn't try to hurt us on purpose-"

Darwin cut himself off, noticing what was behind Anais.

"Uh.. You might want to look behind you.."

Anais turned around, only to have a look of shock on her face.

"Wait what?! I thought I tied him up!"

She noticed a sharp object in his hand, until further realizing that Gumball had picked up the knife that she stupidly left on the ground, still bloody from the last kill.

Anais then reached for the bat, holding it up firmly in her hands.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this if I have to!"

 **DISCLAIMER: Sorry guys, but there's going to be a death of a sort of major character.. Whoops.. Uh.. Sorry.. Okay read on.**

Before she could react, Anais gasped, feeling the knife stab into her chest, going all the way through to her back.

Darwin had a look of shock, horror, and fear, as his sister fell to the ground with a thud, her blood now pooling onto the ground.

 **Again, Sorry... Okay read on.**

Her eyes fluttered, as she struggled to stay awake.

"Darwin... Don't... Touch... Daisy..."

Finally, her eyes closed, and she laid motionless on the floor.

Tears flowed in Darwin's eyes, as he began taking paces back.

"No... Anais... You can't... You can't be dead..."

Hearing footsteps, he looked up with fright, noticing Gumball coming closer.

Darwin was trembling terribly, praying that some miracle would happen.

Gumball stopped, dropping the knife onto the ground, as he realized what he had just done.

Dropping to his knees, he looked down at his hands, which were covered in the blood, the blood of his own sister.

Tears appeared in his eyes, as he cried to himself silently, still sitting in the blood on the floor.

Darwin stepped a little closer, and tried to reach his hand out to comfort him, but was quickly slapped away.

"No don't touch me!"

"Gumball..."

"I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

A bit annoyed, Darwin lifted Gumball up by the arms, making them facing each other eye-to-eye.

"Gumball I don't freaking care if you're a killer psychopath like everyone keeps saying you are! You're still my brother, and I'm not forgetting that!"

Before Gumball could react, Darwin then hugged him, tears still flowing down.

"I love you Gumball, and nothing can change that.."

They finally broke away from the hug, and looked down at their dead sister's body.

"What are we going to do though?... Everyone pretty much knows I'm the killer.."

Darwin thought for a moment, an idea coming to mind.

"I think I have an idea.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And there is chapter eight! Let me know what you think!**

 **Again, I'm sorry if a major character died in this, but don't worry, that's the only dead major character.**

 **Also, if you want to see art for this fanfic, and for the first Insanity fanfic as well, then visit my DeviantArt at ImaginationStudios8!**

 **There's some recent drawings for this chapter there too, so go check it out if you want!**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**

 **What will happen next? And what is Darwin's idea? Stay tuned!**

 **Chapter Nine: COMING SOON.**


	9. Warping Reality!

**Hey guys, and here is chapter nine!**

 **Okay, here's the thing. The ending to the last chapter might be 'peachy', but who cares.**

 **This is how the story rolls, so deal with it.**

 **Anyway, with that said and done, onto the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So.. What's your idea?..." Gumball asked, still worried and panicked about the situation.

"Well... You know that guy in the red van in town right?"

"Yeah.."

"I was thinking.. Maybe we could go there, and somehow fix everything."

Gumball was quite confused, since he had no idea what Darwin was trying to say.

"Wait, but that guy just sells weird stuff that somehow makes everything wonky- Oh wait.. I get what you mean now.."

The two flinched, as they both heard the sound of the front door opening downstairs.

 _"Kids, We're home!"_

"Oh crud.. I forgot about mom and dad! What are we going to do?!"

Gumball then started panicking again, since he knew Nicole and Richard would flip out if they found about this, including the fact that Anais was dead too.

"Gumball calm down! Everything's going to be fine, we just need to get to that van!" Darwin said, reassuring his brother about the problem.

 _"What the?!"_

"Get to the window!"

Gumball and Darwin quickly opened the window, and quickly climbed down off the house roof.

They were just in time, since Nicole and Richard had just found what was awaiting them in the bedroom.

 _"WHOEVER DID THIS IS GOING TO PAY!"_

Nicole ran to the window, noticing it was open, and looked down at the ground.

Her eyes widened a little, seeing Gumball and Darwin almost away from the house.

But what she was shocked about the most however, was the blood covering Gumball, the blood of the dog and Anais.

The two quickly took off onto the street, trying to look for where the red van was.

Now a bit more angry, Nicole jumped out of the window, and proceeded after them.

"Do you see it anywhere?!"

"No, all I see is- Look out!"

They ran slightly faster, noticing Nicole almost catching up to them.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled, anger clearly shown on her face.

The two quickly went left, her doing the same.

People on the streets noticed what was going on as well, being ticked off and slightly terrified.

"There! I see it!" Gumball pointed up ahead, the red van now in plain view.

Right when they were almost there, Nicole picked both of them up by the arms, stopping them from running any farther.

A small crowd made up from the people earlier formed behind her, watching the scene before them.

The two tried to get out of her grasp, but it was no use.

Nicole finally dropped them back down onto the ground, a look of anger still on her face.

However, Gumball and Darwin made no movements, still paralyzed in fear from the deadly look in her eyes.

Before he could react, Nicole picked Gumball back up by the arm, making him face her entirely.

This hurt greatly for him, but she did not loosen her grip.

"Mrs. Mom wait!"

Darwin tried to help Gumball, but Nicole pushed him away gently.

"Stay out of this Darwin!"

 _Looks like I have no other choice.._

"Sorry mom.. But.."

Gumball took a deep breath, and kicked her in the stomach.

Nicole let out a cry of pain, and dropped him, falling to the ground.

Gumball and Darwin then went back to running towards the red van.

Once there, they knocked on the side door quickly, in case Nicole or anyone else was coming.

The side door opened, revealing a pair of eyes watching them.

"Oh. Just children.. Wait.."

The figure noticed the blood covering Gumball, which worried the two greatly.

"We're really sorry to bother you sir.. But we need something to warp reality, and fast.." Darwin said, getting the pair of eyes to go back to his direction.

"How should I trust you two?" The figure questioned, while narrowing his eyes.

"Please dude.. I'm just trying to fix everything.." Gumball pleaded, desperately trying to get the guy to say yes.

"Hm.. Well.. Nah."

The two widened their eyes, a bit upset by this.

"Wait what?! But we-"

"Sorry kids, but I don't sell any of my things to people under eighteen."

Darwin flinched a little, as Gumball pushed him aside.

"Look, just let us get something, _now_."

The figure was a bit startled by the gray lifeless eyes, but did not barge.

"Is that some kind of threat?"

"If you _don't_ do as I say, then I guess you'll just be part of the seventeen people who _didn't_ listen to me either."

The figure quickly let them inside, since he didn't want to know what would happen.

"So, do you have something that can somehow.. Fix everything?" Darwin asked, looking around at the items.

"Well, I have this remote."

Gumball picked the device up, studying it.

"Wait.. It just looks like a regular TV remote.."

"It's not though. It can basically control reality, like how you control the TV settings."

"So.. It has a rewind thing?.."

"Yes."

Darwin pulled out a ten dollar bill and two ones, making twelve dollars.

"Thank you. Now please leave my van.."

Gumball and Darwin stepped out of the van, relief on their faces.

"Okay.. Time to fix everything-"

"Freeze!"

Three officers stood in front of them, with guns raised pointing at the two, mostly Gumball.

"Don't move, or we'll have to shoot!" The first cop shouted, aiming directly at the chest.

"Gumball do something!" Darwin whispered.

Before he could react, a bang sound was heard, the bullet whizzing right past Darwin, so close that it could have killed him.

 _They... They almost shot him... They... They tried to hurt him..._

Insanity eyes back, Gumball took the gun out of the first officer's hands, pointing it towards all three cops.

"Don't you even dare-"

The gun fired, and shot all three of them, before they could even react.

Officers now dead, Gumball dropped the weapon onto the ground.

"We better get hurrying to fix this.. Cause.. Now its twenty on the death count..."

Darwin looked at the remote, noticing the rewind button in plain view.

"Okay.. It's going to rewind back to before this all started.. But.. I don't know if we'll remember it.." He said, uncertainty in his voice.

"Well.. Maybe we should rewind it at the same time.. Then.. Maybe we'll both remember so this whole thing doesn't happen again?"

"Yeah.. That sounds good.."

Gumball and Darwin now both held the remote, taking a deep breath.

"Okay.. Here we go.."

"Darwin?"

"Yeah?..."

Gumball sighed.

"I'm... Really sorry all this happened..."

"It's okay... At least now I know.."

The two then pressed the button, and everything rewinded, everything around them glitching, then fading to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well.. Sounds like Insanity II is coming to an end the next chapter.. Let me know what you think! Was it good?**

 **Anyway, yes, it's official. Twenty in total for Insanity and Insanity II, of deaths. Yeesh! Talk about dark fanfics amirite?**

 **If you want to see art for Insanity and Insanity II, then visit my DeviantArt at ImaginationStudios8!**

 **There's art for chapter eight there, and model sheets for characters I created for these stories. So go check it out if you want!**

 **What will happen next? Will Gumball and Darwin actually remember the events? Stay tuned!**


	10. Ending A (the good ending)

**Well, here is the final chapter of Insanity II.**

 **But, in the words of the SpongeBob narrator from that one episode, ha ha ha WRONG!**

 **I actually have TWO endings for this story. Yep, that's right! TWO!**

 **I'll explain in the end note.**

 **With that said, enjoy the first ending!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ENDING ONE: The confession/sorrow ending.**

* * *

Gumball and Darwin were trying their best to hold onto the remote, as everything reversed around them.

A strange kind of wind was pulling them about, making it harder to hold on to the device.

Suddenly, the wind got even more difficult, as Darwin's fins slipped off the remote.

"Darwin no!"

Gumball tried to grab him, but Darwin soon disappeared in the waves of static, his screams fading away.

 _Oh crud.._

Before he could even react, the remote vanished, leaving nothing in his hands.

The scene flickered, before reverting to school.

 _Wait.. I'm at.. School?.._

Feeling something in his hand, Gumball looked down, a look of horror and panic on his face.

There in his hand rested a bloody knife, along with the murdered body known as Tobias.

 _Gosh darn it! It didn't send me back far enough!_

Gumball could only stare at the corpse with sorrow, as the weapon slipped out from his grip, clattering onto the floor beside him.

He was now down on his knees, the blood pooling out from the body and onto the floor.

This was all his fault. He never should of took that knife from the cafeteria. Now, he was pretty much screwed.

Tears formed in his eyes, which were mixing into the pool of blood on the ground.

How was he supposed to fix this? You can't just _unkill_ a person, right?

 _"What was that?!"_

 _"That sounded like Tobias!"  
_ Sighing, Gumball finally got up, as he heard footsteps down the left hall.

 _Well, I guess things are meant to be this way.._

Picking the knife back up, he then continued down the right hall, leaving only a trail of blood and tears behind him.

AN HOUR LATER I GUESS.

Finally, some things were changed.

Gumball was looking at Darwin in the shadows, who was sitting in front of the machine like predicted.

Many of the things that originally happened didn't occur.

Rocky was not dead, and Miss Simian didn't see anything yet.

Now, it was time to make things right again.

"It's no use.. There's nothing here.." Darwin muttered to himself, while sighing in defeat.

Feeling he was being watched, he noticed his brother staring at him, which was a little worrying.

"G..Gumball?.."

This was it.

"Yeah.. It's me..." Gumball replied quietly, finally saying something unlike last time.

"Y..You can come out if you want.."

Darwin looked to be trembling, trying to smile as if he wasn't scared at all.

Gumball moved a little closer, noticing his brother tremble even more by the sight of the knife and dried up blood.

 _Well.. Here goes nothing.._

Gumball dropped the knife, and began to speak.

"Darwin, I never meant to scare you or anyone else like that.. I know, you're probably terrified of me now.. And I guess you should be.. But at least hear me out.. I might not get any forgiveness.. Or be able to change anything.. All I want you to know is.. I'm sorry.. For everything that happened.. And.. I'm sorry you had to see that awful side of me.. I'm sorry if this might've ruined our friendship, or basically I guess everything you thought you knew about me.. And.. It's fine if you hate me now like probably everyone else.."

Gumball began to walk away, until Darwin quickly grabbed him by the arm.

"Gumball wait.. You don't have to go.. Please.. Just stay.."

"Why should I stay?! You already saw what happened! I don't want to be the monster here okay?!"

Darwin sighed, as he embraced Gumball in a tight hug.

"Monsters can stop being monsters, if someone loves them hard enough."

"Really?.. You mean that?..."

"Yeah, from the inside of my heart."

"Oh wow, _real_ touching you two."

Like last time, the small crowd of students were standing there.

"That still doesn't solve anything!" One person shouted.

The crowd was getting closer, much to the two's dismay.

"Guys wait, it's still Gumball! We don't need to get angry about this.." Darwin said, with a bit of nervousness on his face.

"Get him!" Another student shouted, as the angry crowd was getting closer.

"Wait stop!"

Confused, everyone turned towards the person who shouted, revealed to be Penny.

"Didn't you hear that apology? He said he was sorry!" She said, a bit miffed towards this crowd.

"Uh.. Nope, I didn't hear anything."

"Me neither."

"I heard nothing."

"Well I did! From what I heard, he really _is_ trying to fix things! So stop acting like five year olds and leave him alone!" She shouted, receiving a slight smile from Gumball.

"Yeah.. She's got a point." One student said.

"I never really liked Tobias anyway." Another said.

Finally, the crowd left, only leaving Gumball, Darwin, Anais, and Penny in the dark hallway.

"Thanks Penny.." Gumball said, relieved that everything was semi back in order.

"No problem, I know you really didn't mean to kill Tobias." She replied.

Anais soon spoke.

"I.. Kind of know how you feel.. I mean, I guess that was the case when I was trying to get rid of you when I was an infant."

"Oh yeah.. I remember that.." Darwin said, as the memory played in his head.

"So.. What now?.." Gumball questioned.

"Um well.. I guess we can go back to school stuff now I guess.." Darwin replied, not really sure on what to do either.

Everything, was back to normal-

"Hey wait a second! What if mom and dad find out about today?!"

Gumball began to panic.

"Well.. I guess nobody would really care.. By tomorrow it'll probably be back to normal or something like it always is." Anais said.

NOW, everything was back to normal.

Finally, Gumball had fixed everything, and FINALLY beat his insanity once and for all.

THE END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **There was ending number one, or better put it as the 'good' ending.**

 **Yes, the second ending is the 'bad' ending.**

 **But hey, this is actually the real ending to Insanity II.**

 **Which means no threequel or whatever.**

 **I'd like to thank you guys for reading this story.**

 **It was a treat writing this, (not in a bad way of course) and I had fun.**

 **I'd also like to thank Gumballfan320 for some story ideas for most of these chapters.**

 **Without ya, I'd probably still be on a writer's block for Insanity II.**

 **Quick side notes! The quote unquote 'monsters can stop being monsters, if someone loves them hard enough.' is actually a quote I saw on Tumblr. (Don't judge me). I edited it a little, just for legal reasons I guess.**

 **Also, Anais referenced 'The Rival' in that scene, just a friendly little reference there.**

 **With that said, thank you for reading Insanity II, goodbye.**


	11. Ending B (the BAD ending)

**Well, here's the second ending! (Wait second ending?!)**

 **Yeah, like I said before, there is two endings to this story.**

 **So, here is number two!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ENDING TWO: The horror/insanity ending (aka the BAD ending)**

* * *

(side note the beginning starts off like ending A)

Gumball and Darwin were trying their best to hold on to the remote, as everything reversed around them.

A strange kind of wind was pulling them about, making it harder to hold on to the device.

Finally, everything stopped reverting, and the scene flickered, reverting to school.

"We... We did it! It actually reversed! Now everything's back to-"

Gumball cut off, seeing Tobias's dead body laying on the ground.

Looking down, he noticed a knife in his hand.

"Uh oh.."

Darwin came running down the hall, stopping in a halt once he saw the situation.

"Uh... I don't think it reversed far enough.." Gumball said, worry and panic on his face.

"I can see that.. But.. What are we going to do though?.." Darwin questioned, worried as well.

 _"What was that?!"_

 _"That sounded like Tobias!"_

"Shoot! That crowd's coming!"

Gumball quickly dropped the knife, which clattered onto the floor, as he tried to pick up the corpse.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!"

Darwin quickly listened, and quickly lifted the other side of the body, as they carried it down the hall quickly.

 _"Wait what the?! There's nothing here!"_

 _"Well.. Except that trail of blood.."_

Gumball's eyes widened a little, as he tried to go faster in panic.

"Hurry! They're probably coming soon!"

Arriving at a closet, they quickly carried the corpse inside, and set it down on the ground, quickly shutting the door as well.

"Okay, so what do we do _now_?" Darwin asked.

"Uh... Well.. Normally I'd probably just burn the body at the dump or something, but.. I don't think we're going to get anywhere with that idea.." Gumball replied, looking outside the door in case anyone followed them.

Darwin sighed, realizing there really wasn't much options for this.

"Okay, I'm going to go make sure things are safe outside. If there's anything wrong, shout for me."

Gumball watched, as Darwin left the closet quietly, praying that things are going to turn out okay.

However, once the door shut, he glanced over to the shelf, seeing all of the Janitor tools hung neatly for use.

Realizing this, he quickly slapped himself.

"No! I'm not doing that!" He said to himself, trying to at least stay sane for the time being.

It almost seemed like the tools were begging to be used, which was pretty tempting.

"Eh whatever, it's not like I can change anything anyway."

Now in insanity mode, Gumball went closer to the shelf, a grin now on his face.

* * *

Darwin walked the halls, until he stopped immediately.

A few screams were heard in the distance, along with the sound of a good ol' chainsaw.

He groaned, knowing who would be the one holding that weapon.

Darwin took off running down the hall, as the screams continued.

Finally arriving at his destination, he saw what was going on.

A student was huddled in the corner, praying softly that a miracle would happen, as Gumball was coming closer to them, the chainsaw in his hands already bloody from other kills.

"Gumball no!"

Darwin quickly stood in front of the student, a look of anger on his face.

However, this only made Gumball smile.

"It's about time you came back Darwin.. I was starting to get worried."

"I was gone for literally five minutes."

"Same thing."

The student quickly fled, much to Gumball's disappointment.

"Okay, I'm back. Now can you _please_ stop killing people already?!"

Darwin was growing frustrated by this, since this was getting old.

"Oh that reminds me.."

Gumball turned off the chainsaw, and turned around for a second, which confused Darwin.

"Uh.. What are you doing?.."

With a smile, Gumball turned back around, holding what appeared to be a slice of cake on a plate.

"Here, it's a little treat."

"Um... Thanks?.. This is suspicious.."

"No it's not. It's just cake."

"Oh really? Who made it?"

"I did."

"What did you put in it?"

"Cake stuff. Don't worry, nothing bad."

Hesitant, Darwin took the plate, and had a very small bite.

After waiting for a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Oh. I guess it is okay."

He then took a few more bites, soon finishing it.

"Thanks, that was pretty... Good..."

Darwin was blinking unsteadily, confused and worried.

"Wait... What did you do... To that cake... I feel so tired..."

Gumball snickered, quickly catching Darwin before he could fall to the ground.

"Oh nothing, just put in a little surprise in the middle."

Darwin was struggling to stay awake, as he was forced to look directly at his brother.

"Gosh darn it Gumball.."

His eyes then shut, as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Nighty night Darwin~"

Gumball lifted his brother off the floor, a sinister smile on his face.

"This is just too easy." He said to himself, as he began carrying Darwin down the hall, murdering anyone in his path.

* * *

"Ugh..."

Darwin finally woke up, relieved that the cake didn't actually kill him.

Looking around however, he had a look of worry and panic.

Darwin was inside the basement back at home, with what appeared to be blood on the floor.

He tried to get up, but couldn't, as he noticed ropes tying him down onto the floor.

"Just great..." He muttered, glancing around at the surroundings.

In the room were a few weapons, mostly consisting of knives, but this was all very unsettling for him.

"HELP I'M TRAPPED IN THE BASEMENT SOMEONE HELP ME!" Darwin yelled, trying to get anyone's attention.

Hearing nothing, he tried again.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP ME! MRS. MOM PLEASE HELP! MR. DAD ANAIS PLEASE JUST ANYBODY HELP ME!"

 _"Darwin is that you?!"_

Darwin sighed in relief, and answered back.

"YEAH! MRS. MOM HELP ME!"

 _"I can't! I'm tied up!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _"Me three!"_

Darwin was very worried now, since Nicole, Anais, and Richard were tied up as well, but were upstairs.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled, kicking frantically.

"Nobody's going to help you Darwin. Face it, you're in trouble and you can't do anything about it."

Hearing the voice, Darwin scowled, realizing who it was.

Gumball stepped forward, a smirk now on his face.

"Feeling comfortable?"

He bent down, now eye to eye with Darwin, his smirk not going away.

"No. I'm tied to the freaking ground, how on Earth would that be comfortable?" Darwin answered, an angry look on his face.

Gumball got off the ground, as he tossed the knife left to right in his hands in a playful manner.

"Oh, and for the record, you can't escape."

"Oh yeah? Says who? I bet the police will be coming soon."

"Police? Hm.."

Gumball pretended to think, then pretended to remember something.

"Oh riiight, the police! They're all dead."

Darwin's eyes widened a little.

"Wait what?! You mean to tell me you killed every single officer in town?!"

"Yup, along with everyone else in Elmore too."

Gumball stopped tossing the knife, and faced Darwin with a smile.

"But of course I didn't kill _everybody_. I still have you, mom, dad, Anais, Penny, and well, Carrie I guess. She's technically dead already so there's not much I can do with her."

"Then she's going to save me and everyone else then!"

"Nope. The only way I made her not get in the way, well, let's just say she's going to have a nice long nap for a while."

"You WHAT?!"

Darwin was getting angrier by the second, since this was his literal crush they were talking about here.

"Oh don't worry, she's safe. Nothing too bad."

Gumball looked out the basement window, smiling at the sight of the corpses outside.

"I thought you wanted to fix everything.."

He turned towards Darwin, who was still glaring at him.

"I did. But.."

Gumball's face was now inches away from Darwin's, blood dripping off onto his brother.

"I don't _want_ to fix everything. It's perfect the way it is, and I don't want to change a single, little, teeny tiny, thing about it."

"Can you please step back a few feet, I can feel your breath from here, and I don't like it."

"Okay fine. Sheesh."

Gumball backed away, much to Darwin's relief.

"What are you going to do with me?.." Darwin questioned, still a bit ticked off and angry.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. We'll just be doing what we usually do together, except you and everyone else can't escape."

"People are going to come into town and see this you know."

"I know, I'll just kill em' too."

Gumball lifted Darwin off the floor, and dragged him up the stairs.

Upon seeing up there, Darwin had a look of horror on his face.

Nicole, Anais, and Richard, were tied up and placed onto the couch. All they could do is look around or speak.

In the corner was Penny, who was also tied up, restrained from using her shape shifting abilities.

Outside however, was even more horrible.

Dead bodies were displayed pretty much everywhere, each being a person Darwin knew.

But what hurt him most, was that _everything_ outside was dead.

The birds were dead. The squirrels were dead. The rats were dead. Even the dogs and cats were dead. Bugs, well, you can't kill those, but there were plenty of squashed ones on the ground too.

"Oh my gosh..." Darwin said quietly, almost gawking at the sight before him.

All he could do was watch, as he was dragged around, forced to do things that would've been fun before all this happened.

He couldn't just argue though, unless he wanted to be thrown back into the basement again, the threat he always heard Gumball say if he didn't agree on something.

There seemed to be no hope.

It was pretty much concluded. Gumball had finally lost it completely, and was stuck in insanity mode forever.

The two arrived in a Joyful Burger, which like everywhere else, had dead bodies on the ground.

"Hello _Larry_." Gumball greeted, as a dead Larry was slumped over the cash register.

"He's dead Gumball. He can't hear you." Darwin said.

"Unless you don't want to be in the basement again, then I suggest you not argue with me."

"*sigh*. Okay."

"Good."

Gumball then impersonated Larry, and happily fixed something up in the back.

He soon came back out with some food, which consisted of two burgers.

"Here you go."

Darwin was a little relieved, and ate it, before quickly spitting it out.

"Wait what did you put in here?! It tastes weird!"

Gumball was eating his food, surprisingly not spitting it out like his brother.

"Gumball what the heck did you put in this?" Darwin asked again, a little worried.

"Just a secret ingredient. The employees were happy to provide it. They had a lot now that I think about it." Gumball replied, finishing the burger.

Darwin soon connected the dots, and gasped in horror.

"You... You used..."

"What? Is that a bad thing? They ran out of ketchup back there."

"YES IT'S A BAD THING! YOU PUT LITERAL BLOOD IN THE BURGERS!" Darwin yelled, before getting quickly silenced.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Now shut up or it's to the basement with you."

"Okay, fine."

Darwin was shaking his head in disaprovement.

 _Great, now he's a cannibal too. Just, great._

A FEW WEEKS LATER.

It had been literal heck for the past few weeks.

Darwin was pretty much starving himself to death, since Gumball kept trying to give him food with literal blood in it.

He was dragged around still, the ropes hurting a lot for his skin.

The two had arrived at the grocery store, which was pretty much run down now.

Gumball walked down the isles, grabbing some food off the shelves.

Once finished with 'shopping', they arrived back home, and Darwin was placed at the table, while his brother was cooking something that obviously was going to have blood in it.

Gumball set the two plates down on the table, which had some sandwiches on them.

Darwin only looked away, not wanting to eat it.

Sighing, Gumball pushed Darwin's plate closer, trying to get him to eat.

Again, Darwin refused.

"You're going to have to eat sooner or later. I don't want to see you starve yourself to death." Gumball said, eating his own food now.

"I'm not eating food that has people's blood in it Gumball. You know that by now." Darwin said, annoyed by this.

"Darwin look, it's pretty much the only thing here now. You'll have to deal with it. Everyone else is dealing with it."

The family were giving a look of worry, still sitting on the couch.

"Just listen to him.." Nicole whispered.

"Just a suggestion, but you can just eat around it. I've done that plenty of times." Anais whispered too.

Darwin sighed, and tried to pick the sandwich up.

Gumball watched in anticipation, knowing this would be good.

"Fine. If you want me to eat it so bad, then fine."

Darwin took a huge bite out of the food, earning a groan from Anais.

"You could've just listened to my advice." She muttered.

Darwin swallowed, the food leaving a wretched taste in his mouth.

"So, was it bad as you thought it would be?" Gumball asked, paying close attention for any reaction.

"Uh.. It was... Okay.." Darwin replied, still trying not to gag.

"Good. At least your stomach's coming back." Gumball said, as he got up to take care of his plate.

 _Well, at least I'm not starving myself anymore.._

After that, it seemed that no miracle would rain down from above.

Nothing. There was nothing that could help anyone in any way.

If they wanted to live, then the only option was to play along with what Gumball was doing. Forever, and ever, until they die.

Until they die, right where they're standing.

Until, all of it collapses.

Dies.

Dies in front of their eyes.

Until then, this madness would never stop.

Ever.

THE, END.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Okay, well that dark! I tried my best to make the bad ending as creepy and good as possible.**

 **I'm sorry if this sounded VERY wrong for you readers, well, if you're the disturbed ones. Believe me, this disturbed me too.**

 **Like last time, thank you for reading Insanity II. I had some fun writing this (not in a bad way!).**

 **Again, I'd like to thank Gumballfan320 for all the reviews and some story ideas for chapters, without them, I'd probably be on writer's block for this story still.  
**

 **With that said, thank you for reading Insanity II, and have a good day (or night, depends on what time you're reading this.).**


End file.
